Raid
Raid is a biweekly event of the game; players bring their best characters, best gears to deal with the Raid Boss that one may get better characters as rewards. Often each Raid Boss has a weak element i.e. 0 resistance one element so we prepare gears and skills with high affinity of that specific element to make high damage. The event last 72 hours, check in-game “News” the exact date and start time. The rewards can be claimed one hour after the event is finished. 'Legend': * For Raid Boss stage you need AP (j) and choose which mode you want to enter (a), you have a cost in AP for each mode according to their difficulty. * Look at Reward List (b) to see different kinds of rewards: Top Ranked Reward, Total Points Reward, Bonus Individual Points Reward, Bonus Boss Attack Reward, Bonus Boss Kill Reward, and Best Damage Reward. * © Leader board: check to see your position and top 50 for each kind of rewards. * (f) Your current rank * (d) Your raid points * (e) Ally points: you get 2% of what your in-game friends are dealing to the boss, these points will counted for “Total Points Reward” * (h) Raid boss hp: it will decrease as players are doing damage until 100hp, to finish the boss 2 players or more need to attack it same time. * (i) “Gen:”How many times the boss is generated or Respawns, “Attacked:” how many different players attacked the boss in the current gen. * (g)Kill Bonus: you get an amount of extra points when you kill the boss, each time you kill the boss that amount will increase until it hits the cap for each mode. 'Tips :' New players should go for Normal Mode when the boss is in regeneration, aim to top kill rewards; late gamer ought to go in Furious Mode when the boss is alive and deal high damage to the boss in order to get top rank and points rewards. ''For new players: The raid boss is in regeneration for 30 minutes before it respawns, in that time you have to go in normal mode that use 3AP as entry fee.Use whatever gears and skills you got so far to kill it as it has few hp ; you don’t need to use LB or require specific gears. Therefore as long you have AP you can get many kills. ''For late gamers: Prepare two teams: A-Team a dummy team (characters that need Overlord title bonus can be among them), and B-Team 4 DPS; let be killed the team A by the boss so you can have 8 actions points for the team B. Activate Limit Break on your team for the 5 remaining turns so you can do 5x damage or 5.5x if tension is 100 , use your end- game skills with 3 end-game weapons strong against the boss +1 EX weapon and 4 off hands that boost strength or magic depend of the boss. Have fun by trying different strategies to make high damage on the raid boss. Fire Overlord Angol Moa Raid Boss Name:Fire Overlord Angol Moa Raid Boss Attacks: Fireball,Fire Slash,Fire Pillar. Raid Boss Defense: slash 150% | strike 50% | fire 600% | ice 0% | elec 50% | dark 150% Recommended EX Weapons: EX Frostbane,EX Spirit Knucles. Recommended Weapons:Frozen Flame Blade,Crystal Sword,Crystal Sword ZX. Recommended Shields\Sub Weapons :Crystal Ball,Goddess Shield,Pink Cat's Paw (Offhand). Recommended Skills: Mega Ice,Turtle Beam,Hurricane Fist. Ice Queen Freesia Raid Boss Name:Ice Queen Freesia Raid Boss Attacks: Ice Lance,Ice Breaker,Ice Geyser. Raid Boss Defense: slash 100% | strike 50% | fire 0% | ice 600% | elec 100% | dark 100% Recommended EX Weapons: EX Ragnarok,EX Spirit Knucles,EX Dragon Buster. Recommended Weapons:Frozen Flame Blade,Fire Dragon Blade II,Fire Dragon Blade ZX,Golden Phoenix Staff ZX. Recommended Shields\Sub Weapons :Crystal Ball,Goddess Shield,Pink Cat's Paw (Offhand). Recommended Skills: FCSAB,Heat Riser II,Heat Riser,Super Blast X10. Lightning God Maui Raid Boss Name:Lightning God Maui Raid Boss Defense: slash 50% | strike 100% | fire 100% | ice 100% | elec 600% | dark 0% Recommended EX Weapons: EX Ragnarok,EX Hell Scythe,EX Dragon Buster. Recommended Weapons:Bloodbone Scythe,True Demon Scythe(or Z),Chaos Blade(or Z). Recommended Shields\Sub Weapons :Crystal Ball,Lion Gauntlet (Offhand),Goddess Shield,Pink Cat's Paw (Offhand),Black Cat's Paw (Offhand). Recommended Skills: Demon Star EX,Unholy Star,Demon Star,Black Eraser,Killing Moon. Ulala The Dark Summoner Raid Boss Name:Ulala The Dark Summoner Raid Boss Defense: slash 100% | strike 100% | fire 50% | ice 100% | elec 0% | dark 600% Recommended EX Weapons: EX Caliburn,EX Spirit Knucles. Decent Weapons: Mjolnir,Gungnir,Gungnir ZX,Golden Phoenix Staff ZX,Divine Sword ZX,Sword of Light. Recommended Shields\Sub Weapons :Crystal Ball,Goddess Shield,Pink Cat's Paw (Offhand). Recommended Skills: Super Dragon Fist,Dragon Fist,Lightning Fury,Flash Cannon. Overlord Void Raid Boss Name:Overlord Void Raid Boss Attacks: Super Blast X10,Black Ice,Super Dragon Fist. Raid Boss Defense: slash 100% | strike 100% | fire 100% | ice 100% | elec 100% | dark 100% Recommended EX Weapons: any Recommended Weapons:any Recommended Shields\Sub Weapons :any Recommended Skills: any Black God Kakamora Raid Boss Name:Black God Kakamora Raid Boss Defense: slash 300% | strike 0% | fire 100% | ice 50% | elec 300% | dark 100% Recommended EX Weapons: EX Spirit Knucles,EX Caliburn,EX Dragon Buster,EX Frostbane. Recommended Weapons: Giant Log,Iron Pipe. Recommended Shields\Sub Weapons :Lion Gauntlet (Offhand),Black Cat's Paw (Offhand),Relic Offhands with Strenght 10 ability. Recommended Skills: Justice Fist,Santa's Gift,Heat Riser II,Heat Riser,Super Dragon Fist,Dragon Fist,Hurricane Fist,Turtle Beam. The Hero Tedbear Raid Boss Name:The Hero Tedbear Raid Boss Attacks: Stone,Flame Edge,Killing Moon. Raid Boss Defense: slash 0% | strike 300% | fire 50% | ice 300% | elec 100% | dark 100% Recommended EX Weapons: EX Dragon Buster,EX Ragnarok,EX Frostbane. Decent Weapons: Relic Weapons,Chaos Blade (or Z),True Demon Scythe Z,Gungnir ZX,Giant Slayer,Killer Axe,Goldbrandt Z,Sword of Light. Recommended Shields\Sub Weapons :Lion Gauntlet (Offhand),Black Cat's Paw (Offhand),Relic Offhands with Strenght 10 ability. Recommended Skills: Divine Slash,Dimension Slash, Killing Moon,Lightning Fury.